


Blackmail

by JustTheDanishDude



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheDanishDude/pseuds/JustTheDanishDude
Summary: Welp So I'm finally done with this. Aint that much but got other stuff than fan fics on my priority list.





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> Welp So I'm finally done with this. Aint that much but got other stuff than fan fics on my priority list.

The cold morning air struck against Ash’s face as she proceeded running the last lap around the track field. Today was Friday, time 7:14. Eliza started her day at 0600, took a bath, brushed teeth, slipped into some casual gym clothes before going down to the crowded canteen and receive her breakfast. Then after finishing off the remaining scraps of oatmeal Eliza headed to the shooting range to take a couple of shots down the 25-meter range. Hitting the target with every 7 rounds of her M45. Finishing off with some shots from her R4-C assault rifle as she emptied three mags with only seven bullets missing the target and three, unfortunately, hitting the hostage dummy.

“Hey don’t try to steal my image.” Fuze said in jest on her right as Eliza looked at his dummies who had an equal amount of bullets in the hostage as the target.  
The day slowly carried on with her going to the gym, training her upper body while also doing some squats to amuse herself with the feeling of male operators stalking her ass recoiling up and down in her yoga pants. After that she went for a quick shower, changing over to some casual clothes before heading to the canteen to get some lunch, finally retreating to her room in the afternoon. Just as she entered her room and closed the oak door Eliza slid off her light gray T-shirt and lacy bra matching her hair, as she jumped onto her bed yanking the covers over her, engulfing her trained body in the soft layers of the blanket.

She laid for half an hour trying to find the right position but to no use as her mood was currently switched from tired and responsible to horny and lustful. Eliza took her phone with one elegant movement from the bedside table and quickly entered her gallery with hundreds of nude pictures of the operators, some men like Mute and Kapkan but mostly female operators with the one being taken most of were Valkyrie. 

She quickly stuck her index and middle finger in her mouth, coating them in saliva before slowly sliding her hand down her tight yoga shorts and past her red thong, gently starting to finger herself to the nude pictures of Valkyrie taking in the shower without her consent. Eliza found the video of Valkyrie masturbating in the showers and put it on with sound as she started to fondle her tits, moaning in sync with Meghan as she pinched and twisted her nips to Meghan moaning while spraying water onto her clit. The video continued on with Meghan shoving a little shampoo bottle up her ass while simultaneously fingering her tight pussy, muffling her moans with her tits, nibbling on them while biting in to them sometimes like they were pudding until she squirted all over the bath tiles, pulling the shampoo bottle out of herself while continuing fingering herself to orgasm, slowly falling to the floor and letting her head hit the wall. Letting the cold shower water cool her body down. Eliza snapped away from her lusty mood to the sound of the door handle being pulled downwards.

She quickly closed her phone and the video of a Meghan mid-orgasm, pulling her hand up from her undergarments and shorts, fingers coated in her saliva and juices. Hearing the door open up as she rapidly pulled her blanket up over her tits but too late for the unknown guest to not already caught a good look of Eliza’s rack. She looked up to identify the unannounced guest as the buff American Meghan, standing in the door frame with a tri-blend hoodie on as well as some matching workout shorts. 

“Yeah?” Eliza asked, raising an eyebrow to her unexpected guest, still maintaining eye contact with this sexy American.

“Oh, I thought I would just stop by to check if you were okay.” Meghan answered.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well I heard someone being a little loud in here so thought you were in danger.” Meghan replied, giving Eliza a playful smirk to show she knew exactly what the dirty red hair was doing, making Eliza’s face turn as red as her locks.

“U-uhm I-i…” Eliza stuttered to the known fact that Meghan must have been standing outside for quite a long time or she had surveillance inside her room.  
Eliza quickly glazed around the room to get an answer to her suspicion and found it up in the right corner. The black eye hidden but visible above her closet. Eliza looked back at Meghan, seeing her stepping inside, closing the door and locking it. Faster than Eliza could react Meghan was at the end of the bed, pulling Eliza down to laying position before crawling on top of the bed and the redhead, pinning Eliza down with her well-trained thighs as well as locking both of Eliza’s wrists with one firm grip as she slowly started sliding her right hand down her shorts.

“Don’t even try to scream for help or I will leak the whole video of your little session to Six and the other guys. I know you always wanted to be fucked by me don’t try to deny the erotic thoughts you had of me violating your body you dirty slut.”

Eliza felt she had to do something to the fact that she was being raped under blackmailing, but on the other hand, she gave Meghan right in the thoughts about her being violated by the buff and sexy American and something with the humiliation turned her on. Eliza’s thoughts quickly disappeared in a cloud of pleasure as Meghan’s fingers pierced her snatch. Eliza bit her under lip to silence the moans building up inside her. Focusing her vision on Meghan’s hand moving around in her panties and the previous unfinished masturbation was almost enough to bring her over the edge.

Meghan moved her head closer to Eliza’s, seductively whispering into her ear. “Fuck you are wet from the fact of being raped by another female.” She pulled her fingers out before Eliza had a chance to finish off satisfied. Meghan pulled down Eliza’s shorts to reveal her black thong stained in her juices and saliva. “Look how fucking soaking wet you are slut.” Making Eliza blush as Meghan pulled them to the side. Leaving her glistening cunt fully exposed to Meghan and her fingers as she slowly started to let her fingers glide up and down Eliza’s womanhood, making her quiver every time Meghan passed her clit, caressing it before returning to the rest of her dripping cunt. 

Continuing this rhythm at a slow pace at first, making Eliza think she could last a little longer but soon fought against the will to cum as Meghan sped up. Furiously rubbing her vagina as Eliza began to moan quietly. “You better not cum before I say so.” Meghan said aggressively as she kept rubbing Eliza intensely while looking with Eliza down on her messy cunt being assaulted by Meghan's ring and middle finger. 

“I-i’m gonna c-cum” Eliza stuttered right before squirting all over The bedsheets and Meghan’s hand. Eliza’s moans were turned over to pants, gasping for air as her mind got filled to the brim with euphoria. “Look at the mess you made!” Meghan said letting go of her Eliza’s hands and instead taking a firm grip around the back of her head before pushing it into the puddle of piss and cum the panting Eliza made. 

“You see how disgusting that is?” Meghan pulled Eliza’s head up and sticking the four of her fingers into Eliza’s mouth, letting go off her head and instead taking a grip on her nose. “You better clean these fingers if you want to breathe.” Meghan commanded. Smirking as Eliza obeyed her orders, beginning to twirl her tongue around Meghan’s cum drenched fingers, sucking all of her own juices off her fingers and covering them in a layer of saliva. After about twenty seconds of intense licking, Meghan let go off Eliza’s nose, giving her permission to breathe. Meghan pulled her fingers out of Eliza’s mouth, letting a string of saliva connect the fingers to her lips before breaking up and letting the trail of spit fall down and blend into the puddle of squirt. 

“That was pretty fun.” Eliza said still panting for air. “Oh, I still need to get off before we are done.” Meghan said turning herself 180 degrees on top of Eliza, grinding her rear slowly on Eliza’s sensitive tits, causing Eliza to let out some horny moans before moving her ass up to hover above Eliza’s head. Making sure to block Eliza’s view from everything besides her tight shorts covering Meghan’s rear. With one fast movement pushing Eliza’s head down in the covers as Meghan pushed herself onto the red-haired woman. Completely engulfing her face between her asscheeks as Meghan began slowly humping Eliza’s face while pulling off her hoodie, exposing the missing bra as she fondled her perfect round tits. Pinching and squeezing her erect nipples as she continued riding Eliza’s face, feeling every bit of euphoria as she played with her tits and the fact that Eliza’s only oxygen supply was coming from Meghan’s ass crack. After one and a half minute of fierce grinding, Meghan raised her ass to again hover above Eliza’s head, hearing Eliza pant heavily as Meghan began to remove her own tri-blend shorts. Giving Eliza a good view of Meghan’s rear as to Eliza’s surprise Meghan didn’t wear any undergarment, quickly noticing a black bead attached to a string dangling out of her folds, assisted with a silver butt plug shoved up her asshole. 

“Have you been going around with that all day or just for this occasion?” Eliza asked softly as Meghan proceeded to jiggle her ass, letting the silicone bead twirl around like a carousel. “Just for you.” Meghan replied in the same seductive tone as Eliza asked, pulling the workout shorts all the way down to her knees, shaking her ass a little before beginning to pull her vaginal beads, one, two, three, four large silicone beads popped out of Meghan’s snatch holding it at the ring on her left middle finger as she continued to pull her butt plug out, making a wet sound and a little moan from Meghan as it escaped past her rim. Meghan turned back 180 degrees to sit on Eliza's chest, looking down at her little slave as she stuck the anal beads into her own mouth, licking it clean from the previous spit she used to get it in and replacing it with a new layer of saliva. Pulling it out of her mouth and laying it besides Eliza as Meghan took the buttplug and gently pushed it between Eliza’s red lips, making her suck it clean and quickly pulled it out again. Meghan turned back to her humping position letting her ass hover one inch above Eliza’s nose as she leaned in over Eliza’s lower half and letting Meghan’s chest rest on Eliza’s pelvis, gently spreading Eliza’s soft and jiggly ass cheeks and gently pushing the silver plug into Eliza’s tight hole. 

Teasing her by holding it at the butt plug thickest, denying it access to Eliza’s ass as well as pushing it in to not pop out of her. She kept teasing for about a minute, enjoying every moan the petite woman has to offer before letting go of the plug, seeing it slowly slide into Eliza’s hole and hearing from behind her a satisfied and relieved moan over the teasing was over. But with a short break as Meghan took the beads and pushed one at a time passionately into Eliza’s folds, hearing her moans grow louder as she entered the next, and the next, and the next, and the next, and the next until all of the five beads was consumed inside Eliza’s hole. Letting the string be the only thing hanging outside of her wet snatch. With a satisfied look over what Meghan had done to Eliza’s lower area she sad up again, still with each thigh resting on the opposite sides of Eliza. 

“Now that you been such a good pet you deserve your meal.” Meghan said with a lustful tone craving Eliza’s tongue in every hole she could get access to. “Open wide.” Meghan continued before shoving her ass onto Eliza once again. Immediately starting to moan by the feeling of Eliza’s tongue enter Meghan’s folds as well as her nose slightly piercing her butthole. “Oh my fucking god it has been a long time since I last had a go at this.” Meghan moaned loud as she felt Eliza placing both of her hands onto Meghan’s thick ass. Groping the right ass cheek with the supplement of intense slapping of the left. Meghan curved her back as she placed her hands on Eliza’s chest, repaying by groping her chest and perky tits. As the time went on and the day was beginning to near the nights grand finale, Meghan moans could for sure be heard at least three rooms away as Eliza carried on pulling Meghan’s ass down onto her face, continuing to eat her dripping pussy out. 

“F-Fuck I’m about to c-cum!” Meghan screamed before squirting into Eliza’s mouth, making Eliza desperately try to swallow all of Meghan’s juices but found quickly that it was impossible as it leaked out of her mouth and flew down her chin and cheeks. Making another puddle on the bed as Eliza kept on licking Meghan’s pussy clean. Craving Meghan’s love fluids as Meghan fell down to Eliza’s snatch, stuffed with the black silicone beads as Meghan saw her opportunity to make Eliza come again. Slowly starting to pull the beads out and inserting them again, two out, one in, three out, four in. Feeling it work as Eliza stopped to suck on Meghan folds to recoil her head back into Meghan’s cum puddle. Three out, one in, two out, three in, with the last one hanging outside of her would be the last to make her squirt as Meghan pushed it into her again, covering Meghan’s face in her squirt while shooting a trail down the bed, hitting the bed frame and continuing down onto the floor.

Meghan sat up again, ripping Eliza’s thong off her hip and throwing it next to Eliza's head to let it drench in Meghan’s cum puddle. Meghan laid down on top of Eliza, still panting for her orgasm as Meghan went into a sloppy french kiss. Pushing both of their fluids into each other's mouths, mixing their texture with each other before Meghan pulled her head away. Looking at Eliza’s soaked face as she took Eliza’s panties, now even more soaked in female juices and shoved them into Eliza’s mouth letting her suck on her own cum and Meghan’s. Meghan looked at her little slut before pulling her arms up to hold her wrist like how they started, but with a surprise as Meghan fetched a pair of handcuffs up and locking Eliza’s hands to the bed frame. “Mm-hrhm-hrmh!” Tried desperately to get out of the handcuffs as Meghan with a grin stood up from the bed, pulling her shorts up before going over to get Eliza’s mobile, opening and entering the gallery with the thousands of nudes. She laid the phone on the bed, going to the end of the bed frame. Quickly yanking the buttplug out of Eliza. “This one is mine, the other one you can keep.” She said with a grin as she took her hoodie on, unlocking the door, going out of the room but turning around to get a good look of her little slave. “Let’s just hope Six is not the one that finds you. Would be a shame to fire such a good stress reliever.” Meghan said with a grin as she closes the door and left.


End file.
